It Could Have Been Different
by Anime Girl23
Summary: 2 - Ghost!Puck - She'd give anything to go back and change it. She'd tell Finn the truth from the beginning. She wouldn't let Puck leave campus that day. God, she just wanted to go back. Puck/Quinn and some Unholy Trinity


To celebrate the end of the week from hell, I bring you the next installment in the Ghost!Puck Verse! I have added the link to the verse-tag to my profile, so anyone

As always, reviews are love. Even if it's short or if you're yelling at me. I like being yelled at for my fics. Haha.

**Warning:** Do I need to keep warning for character death or is it kind of clear since this is the _Ghost!Puck_ verse?  
**  
As always, a reminder that the fics in this verse will be posted as independent one-shots. If you want alerts when a new fic is uploaded, add me to your _Author Alerts_. Adding this to your Story Alerts will do nothing and you will never get an email.**

Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me.

It Could Have Been Different  
One-shot

She could still hear Finn yelling, an echo in her head, as she sat alone in the hallway.

He knew.

He knew Puck was the father.

Everyone knew now.

She saw Puck appear out of the corner of her eye. Felt her heart clench, because it didn't matter that a month had gone by since the accident. She would never get used to seeing him like this. Transparent. Faded. _Dead_.

"I'm sorry."

What he was sorry for, she wasn't sure. For dying. For not being there when Rachel told Finn that, no, you can't get pregnant via hot tub. For not being able to give her the hug she could really use right now.

It wasn't his fault. She knew that. She had been the one to lie to Finn and she should have come clean a long time ago. It would have been the right thing to do, but…

Losing Finn meant doing this alone, because Puck was here but he _wasn't_ at the same time. He couldn't make paper rustle, let alone touch anything. Some days, he could barely hold a form. God only knew if their daughter would even be able to see him.

If she kept her.

Her hands cupped her belly and she choked back another sob, because she couldn't start crying again. Some days, it felt like she never stopped.

"Quinn-"

"Don't," she whispered. She couldn't look at him. If she did, all it would do is her give more proof of how thoroughly her life had fallen apart. She'd lost her home, her family, her body, her reputation, Finn, her home _again_.

She'd lost Puck before she ever really had him.

Before she'd even let herself think about the possibility of _them_.

Puck placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched at the chill that shot through her, but he didn't pull back.

The dam broke all over again. A sob broke free and she curled her arms around her belly tighter, as if doing that would wake her up from this nightmare. She'd give anything to go back and change it. She'd tell Finn the truth from the beginning. She wouldn't let Puck leave campus that day.

God, she just wanted to go back.

"Quinn-"

Then, he was gone. He vanished as someone moved through him, unable to hold his form. The chill was gone from her shoulder and the loss made her feel empty.

"Puck…"

Someone settled down on the bench next to her and she caught the flash of blonde and red and white as someone else kneeled by her feet.

"We miss him too," Santana murmured, oddly soft, before Quinn remembered that she and Puck had always been close despite the dysfunction of their on-again-off-again relationship.

Her hand touched Quinn's shoulder, the same spot where Puck's had been a minute ago, but Santana's touch didn't bring the chill Puck's did.

Brittany laid her head against Quinn's knee, one arm wrapped loosely around her legs in a hug. "He's with the angels, right, San?"

"Yeah, Britt," Santana murmured as another sob ripped through Quinn, because he _wasn't_. Puck wasn't with any angels. He was still here and none of them knew.

God, she didn't even know anything about Judaism. Puck had been all about his religion and she didn't know a thing about it. She knew nothing about half of her child's heritage. Did they believe in heaven? In angels?

Santana wrapped an arm fully around Quinn's shoulders.

Brittany kissed her knee and tightened the hug she had around Quinn's legs.

Puck didn't reappear.

Quinn kept crying.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
